Always Have, Always Will
by leia321
Summary: When Lucas decides Inferno the bull who does he need the most?Cute fluffy Rucas Oneshot.


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic on . I do use Tumblr and Wattpad. I would love requests so whatever you want I will try and do.** **In this oneshot Riley and Lucas are about 23 24 yrs old. T/M rated. Enjoy the story and please review.**

NO ONES POV

"I can't do this." Lucas says as he paces back and forth infront of his friends. He was currently dressed to ride 'Inferno'. Yep, he was taking on yet another crazy bull. He hadn't done this since he was 15 years old but another rider opted out and Zay insisted that Lucas took his place.

"Why not? You've done it before. What's different now?" Zay said to him.

"A lot is different. For one, the only person who has ever believed in me hasn't spoke to me since our break up 3 years ago." He said bitterly.

"Why did you ever stop talking to her?" Farkle asks.

"I don't know. We were living in two different parts of the country. Communication got too hard." Lucas admitted.

"Do you regret going to Texas AM?" Maya asked.

"I can't deny that I've enjoyed it here…but I would give anything to hold her one more time." Lucas said softly as he sat on the hay with his head in his hands.

"Hey Cowboy." She said. It couldn't be her. She was in New York. She didn't know he was taking part in the rodeo. Then again his friends are big mouths. He stood up immediately to look at her. God she was even more beautiful, which he didn't think was possible. She was wearing dark high waisted shorts and an off the shoulder lose lace crop top with cowboy boots. He had to make sure this was real.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said. He never thought he would be so happy to hear that one simple word.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I heard my favourite rodeo star was taking part today." She said as they both looked dreamily into each others eyes.

"Okay enough of that. Neice will you tell him he's gonna be fine." Josh said.

"Lucas…are you okay?" Riley asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't know if I can do this Riley." He whispers. She looks into his eyes and knows exactly what to do.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" Riley said as she guided them out of the tent.

"But we want to see the Riley and Lucas story continue." Zay said.

"Yeah, so do I." Riley said as she closed the tent.

She turned to see Lucas watching another rider fall to the ground.

"I'm a dead man!" He exclaimed.

"Lucas…" She interupted.

"No Riley I can't do this. This bull is worse than Tombstone. Yeah I was fine that time but it doesn't mean I will be now. I haven't ridden a bull in 9 years. If I get on I'm gonna break every bone in my body and…" Lucas freak out was stopped by Riley. More specifically Riley's lips which were on his. He hadn't had a taste of her in 3 years. It was better than he remembered. She pulled away.

"Lucas! I believe in you. Always have, always will. I know you can do this. Now go out there and be the hero I know you are!" She exclaimed as she held his face in her hands.

Lucas nodded and walked out the tent with a new found determination.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Thats my boy. Let's go." Zay said as they make their way to the gate. Lucas gets on the bull as he hears his friends cheer him on.

The bull was released and Lucas held on for dear life. He could do this. He was losing his grip but he just needed to hold on for a few more seconds. He couldn't tell how long it was until he fell off but he heard Riley's voice screaming his name.

"Lucas!! Get up! Come on, please you have to be okay!" She begged.

He opened his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in here. The bull isn't tamed!" He said scared.

"It's okay. Lucas can you get up?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as she helped him up.

"Lucas look! You did it." She said excitedly.

All his friends roared with pride. He grabbed Riley in an embrace as they both laughed.

"Lets go celebrate." Zay said as they made their way to a local bar.

They had all eaten and were having celebatory drinks. Riley excuses herself to go the bathroom. As she comes out she feels someone pull her towards them. She is about to freak out but she realises it's Lucas.

"Hey." He said with his smirk she found so sexy.

"Hi." She says.

"Hey." He said again.

"So is there a reason you followed me to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yeah..um..I was thinking we should have dinner tonight together." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be cool with that." She said.

"Umm… No, I meant just me and you…unless you think that's too weird." He said nervously.

"Lucas, I would love to have to have dinner with you tonight." She said.

"Perfect." He said. It took everything inside him to not kiss her then.

Lucas had everything set up for dinner. He had lit candles everywhere. He had their song playing. 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. All he was waiting for was her.

At that moment she walked into the room looking indescribable. His jaw hit the floor.

"Wow…you look…there are no words." He said softly. She blushed as he looked at her. She was wearing a tight lace black dress with suade black heels.

He pulls her chair out for her and she thanks him.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked.

"You're favourite…mac and cheese and for dessert chocolate cake." He said and she giggled.

"Mac and Cheese, food of the gods!" She said and he laughed with her.

"Don't forget…ketchup." He said as he placed it infront of her.

"You remember that?" She asked.

"I could never forget." He said.

She could stop the butterflies in her stomach but she didn't want to.

They had finished dinner and made their way to the couch. They just talked about the past three years without the other. Before they knew it they were both leaning in.

"Wait…" Riley said.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"You don't have to be it's just…we can't jump into a relationship if we are so far apart. But I want you so bad." She said as she got closer to him.

"I was actually gonna tell everyone tomorrow but I am moving back to New York this summer." He said and her eyes lit up.

"What? Why?" She said excitedly.

"I found an incredible job there and I couldn't live without you anymore." He whispered.

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She pulled away.

"When do the others get back?" She asked with lust and love in her eyes.

"They aren't coming back until tomorrow. They took a trip to Dallas." He said.

"Good." She said as she straddled him and kissed him again. He kissed her back with the same intensity she had. They both released a moan when their tongues met again.

"Make love to me Lucas." She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

He unzipped her dress and pulled it down to her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs wrapped around his waist as he lay her on the couch gently. He kissed the valley between her breasts teasing her. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. As he pulled the black lace bra off her he took her in his mouth. She moaned out his name as he continued his magic. She unbuttoned his shirt so she could run her fingers down his sexy body. He pulled her dress off and he rubbed her womanhood. She thought she would orgasm right then. He pulled her panties off and kissed his way to her core. His tongued pleasured her while he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

"I need you inside me…now." She moaned.

He shed his clothing and got some protection.

"Hey…look at me." He whispered.

She opened her eyes.

"I love you Riley Matthews." He said.

"I love you Lucas Friar." She replied. He thrusted into her and saw the love and desire in her eyes. He was trying to prolong this but her moaning was pushing him to the edge.

"Ooohhh….Lucas….faster….harder…more….please don't stop….don't ever stop…" She moaned louder and louder.

They climaxed at the same time. He collapased on top of her as she held him close and played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"That was amazing…you're amazing." He said with his head in the crook of her neck.

She giggled at him.

"Right back at you Bear." She said.

"Round 2 Bean?" He asked.

"Yes, god yes." She said excitedly.

They both laughed and kissed again.

"I love you so much." Riley said.

"I love you more…always have, always will." He said before they made love again.

The next morning, Riley woke up in Lucas's arms. She can't remember a morning that was better than this one. She kissed his neck to wake him up.

"Hey." She said as she lay on top of him with her chin on his chest.

"Hi." He said as he smiled.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"Best morning I have ever had." He said.

"Absolutely." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Just then the door opened to reveal their best friends all in shock.

"Ewww guys we have to sit there you know!!!" Maya said. Josh walks out almost scarred by what he saw.

"So…how was Dallas?" Riley asked.

"Put some clothes on and we'll tell you." Maya said.

Eventually they talked about the trip and the Riley and Lucas story.

"So how are you and huckleberry gonna handle long distance this time?" Maya asked.

"We don't have to. I am moving back to New York." Lucas said and all his friends were elated. He knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be…With his friends…With Riley.


End file.
